Wartune
Wartune is a refined free-to-play 2.5D browser MMORPG released by R2Games. Wartune encompases multiple types of gameplay into one experience. Strategy, turn-by-turn combat, role-play adventure, and city building are all main componants of Wartune gameplay. It also features single and multi-player dungeons, PvP arenas, competitive battlegrounds, thousand-player boss battles, guild system, farming, and much more. Wartune Wartune - Chapter 1 Legend tells of a magic artifact called the God’s Harp. The God’s Harp is an artifact that was used to create the universe and even the lesser gods by the High Goddess herself; the power of it is beyond imagination. Where it originally came from, no one knows. In the distant past, when the gods walked among the earth, the Seraphic Wars, wars among the gods of light and dark, broke out over control of the powerful instrument. Eventually, the High Goddess poured out all her power and split the harp into many pieces before she sank into deep sleep. Although the universe seemed safe and sound after the end of the Seraphic Wars, no one suspected that somewhere beyond the gods’ perception, a horrible dark space, the Void, was growing. Countless kinds of evil are growing rapidly in the Void, and casting their greedy eyes on the bright and glorious world of mankind. But their disordered nature made them unable to organize into an army, until one day, someone stood up and became their leader: Yaros, the King of Destruction. There is a description of Yaros in an old epic poem: “Even Death fears his horror. Eternal fires of hell burns on his crimson skin; wings of abyss extend on the back of his giant body. Where ever he goes, even the air shall burn.” Yaros was the eldest son of Diablo, God of the Underworld, and Saliora, Goddess of the Sun. Yaros rebelled against his parents and emerged as the King of Destruction. Right after Yaros entered the chaotic abyss, he launched devastating attacks toward the humans and dominated earth immediately. Eventually, he corrupted his younger brother, Ibalize, the God of Night, and Ibalize lead Yaros’ troops into battle. Ibalize was a great military leader and became his brother’s greatest general. Yaros, Ibalize, and their abysmal troops instantly brought destruction and disaster to the earth. The smoke of war enveloped the whole world. The three continents, Gaia, Anapix, and Aegon, were all burning with the fires of war. Countless beautiful and fertile plains and forests turned into barren deserts and swamps. The human warriors tried their best to resist, however, in front of Yaros’ overwhelming power, but they only fell into despair. Fortunately, the humans still had a great hero -- a sacred sword master Aklorn. Aklorn, the strongest man of the Yaloran Empire, the only human civilization organized into a united force, decided to remove the main source of this war, the military commander Ibalize. To this end, the Yaloran High Priest endowed one of the God’s Harp shards to Aklorn, along with all hope of humankind’s survival. Aklorn knew he would never return. No one knows exactly what happened during the battle between the sacred sword master and Ibalize, both of them just vanished in the end. The humans lost their great hero, but Yaros lost his greatest ally and general and the abysmal troops once again fell into chaos, not able to launch any single powerful attacks again. After all the years of fighting evil, the humans are fatigued to the extreme; the beast races, though chaotic with no central leader, still rampage the land, seizing their chance and taking over the humans territories, one by one. In these turbulent days, people are longing for peace, they are looking for a savior, and a new chapter is waiting to be opened... Classes Knight Knights, in their iron-clad armor, are capable of wielding two-handed weapons to stun forces and slice enemies in twain! Knights can also raise a mighty shield to protect their friends. Archer Archers, with their speed and stealth, are known for their use of ranged attacks and sniper abilities. Coupled with specialized attack methods, the Archer is a force to be reckoned with! Mage Mages, as Masters of Magic, can summon powerful spells to both attack enemies and heal allies. UI Guide System Settings – Sound settings, game effects, and other game play options. Friends (F) – Add and remove friends, ignore list and marriages. Toolbar: Place skills and potions for easy access. Quest (L) – Check current quest and available quests. Skills (S) – Skill and talents based on class. Bag (B) – Your inventory. Character (B) – Your character. (Same interface as Inventory) Chat system – There are five chat channels: All, world, party, guild, and info. Map (M) – World Map Item Mall (O) – Purchase powerful items and materials. Astro System (H) - Players can "capture" and "synthesize" stars to give their characters stat boosts. Blacksmith (T) - The Blacksmith is used to enchant, socket, synthesize, refine, and recycle weapons and items. Troops (A) - The troops interface is used to recruit and upgrade troops to aid your character in battle. Arena - The Arena is where players can enter single or group PvP events. Daily Bonus – There are over 20 daily events and daily check in bonuses players can receive. Events – There are a number of events, activities, and bosses available. Account Delete For a better gaming experience, our systems will automatically delete the following characters. 1. Level ≤ 7 characters that haven’t been online for more than 6 days. 2. Level ≤ 20 characters that haven’t been online for more than two weeks (14 days). 3. Level ≥ 30 characters won’t be deleted If you are a VIP member or if you have a Crystal in your inventory, your character will not be deleted. Game Introduction Learning Skills •One skill point is gained with every two levels. •Click Skill (S) to view your class skills. Click + besides a skill icon to acquire the skill. •Drag skills to the toolbar for easy access. •Passive skills cannot be dragged to the toolbar. Add someone as a friend •Click Friend (F) •Input friend’s in-game name. Click Add Friend. •You can also use the "Find a Friend" feature in the friend interface to make random friends. •Once confirmed, the player will be shown in your buddy list. Note: Only online players can be added as friends. Attacking Tips: Quest Pathfinding A number of quests implement our pathfinding feature. Either click Quests (L) or view the Quest Tracking module. Underlined NPCs or items have the pathfinding feature. Pathfinding will automatically direct you to the quest location. If the quest does not have pathfinding, simply open the map, click a destination and you will automatically move there. Others Anti Hacker 1.Do not share your account information with anyone. 2.Players may impersonate other players by having a similar name. Please make certain the players you trade with are friends or people you can trust. 3.All GMs and Moderators are provided with specific titles in-game. Those who do not hold this title are not official R2Games representatives. 4.R2Games will never ask you for your password. 5.Crystals may only be purchased with R2Games’ official store. 6.R2Games does not support RMT (Real Money Trade). Selling one’s account for money is strictly forbidden. Guild Introduction How to create… How to join… First, open up the Guild interface (Shortcut – G). Select a guild you are interested in, and then click Join Guild. Next, input a self-introduction as to why you would like to join their guild. You will then need to wait for the guild master to accept or reject your guild application. Guild masters may only accept applications from players who are currently online. Guild Information (Guild Name, Guild Level, Guild Members, Guild Master, Guild/Total Contribution, Guild Position) •Guild Name: Name of guild. •Guild Level: The higher the level, the larger the memeber capacity. Guilds may only reach level 30. •Guild Members: Online members/Total members. •Guild Master: Creator of the guild. •Guild Contribution: Contribution to guild by a member. •Total Contribution: Contribution to guild by all members. •Guild Position: Position of guild member. Guild Resources (Guild Reserves, Guild Progress, Guild Stone) •Guild Reserves: Available guild funds. •Guild Progress: Construction value of guild. Current/Overall. To upgrade your guild, you must complete the Guilds Resource quest various times. •Guild Stone: Amount of current guild stones. Guild Announcement: Guild message created by guild master. Guild Manifesto: Guild declaration or rules Guild Members: Chart of current guild members. You may filter by online, gender, level, name, title, position and contribution.